The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In the US, each year, traumatic brain injuries (TBI) affect almost 2 million, with 75% of those being mild TBI. Current methods to detect traumatic brain injuries rely on questionnaires, which are focused on changes in the psychological, physical, and/or behavioral aspects of the patient.